villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucius Wagner
Lucius Wagner is the titular protagonist villain of the 2012 psychological horror stealth video game Lucius and its sequels Lucius II: The Prophecy and Lucius III. He is the 6-year-old son of the Devil himself, wielding Satanic powers and destined to take control of the world. History ''Lucius'' Lucius was born in room 666 at the St. Benedict Hospital on the 6th of June, 1966. In the sixth year of his life growing up in a populated mansion under a wealthy family, Lucius decides to slaughter his entire family and their acquaintances in a year long murder spree after his father, Lucifer/Satan, tells him to do so. Throughout the game, Lucius secretly murders the staff (including the maid, butler, mechanic, and personal teacher) and his family so he can unleash his Satanic powers and earn his false father's large wealth, which will give him enough political power to take over the world for his true father. Lucius was successful, and all of the killings were blamed on his false father after he was presumably murdered. ''Lucius II: The Prophecy'' In spite of his success, he has some setback in his ambitions: where he ended up sent to St. Benedict Memorial Hospital by unsuspecting caretakers out of their belief that he was "traumatized" by mysterious death around him during the events of the first game. Also, during his stay in the said hospital, Lucius receives no contact from Lucifer and his powers have mysteriously vanished since the last time he used them. Meanwhile, Detective McGuffin is visited by Lucifer who tells him that Lucius is his spawn required for the end of days and that he needs to protect him. After six months in the hospital, Lucius suddenly gets the urge to attack a nun which makes the staff put him into shock therapy. When a doctor tries to zap him however, he regains his strength and powers which allows him to kill the doctors instantly. While rampaging through the hospital, Lucius not only finds out his false father Charles survived his supposed death, but also discovers that he has a half-brother named Isaac Gilmore, who was out to fulfil the same Prophecy but would get in his way as only one of them meant to succeed. After murdering Charles and tying up some loose ends, Lucius and McGuffin travel to a small town called Ludlow for a fight that would determined who is the true Antichrist. ''Lucius III'' By the events of the third game, Lucius and McGuffin returned to Winter Hill to finish what they had started in enacting Biblical Apocalypse, unsealing the Sacred Scroll. However, it would be a tough due to both had to enact events figurative to ones in the Bible and meeting an opposition in form of Gabriel. After enacting figurative events linked to Four Horsemen of Apocalypse and only two seals remained, McGuffin and Lucius had a heart-to-heart regarding whether Lucifer would rewarded them for their actions. Reviewing events in the previous game, McGuffin expressed his suspicion regarding Lucifer's true motive and the Prince of Darkness might only using them for his own gain, especially wuth the fact that he may not strong enough to enact Apocalypse by himself. Suddenly, McGuffin unceremoniously killed by Lucifer, who then abandoned him at the ravaged town. Awakened in the ruins of his old house, Lucius meets Gabriel who directed him to Dagger of Destiny, the same weapon he used to kill his grandfather. Surprised that the dagger more important than it seemed, he took the weapon and confronted Lucifer in hell through the access at a mausoleum. Arriving at Hell, Lucius attemoted to ambush his father with Dagger of Destiny, but the Prince of Darkness sensed his presence and cornered him, only for Gabriel, who actually an angel, saved his life bybstabbing the dagger on Satan's spine, killing him and render Hell devoid of its leader. With Lucifer gone, Gabriel revealed his intention to overthrow Heaven, but need Lucius' aid to do so. Whether Lucius would help him or backstabbed him and become the new ruler of Hell depends on the player's choice at this point. Personality As already shown in the game, Lucius tends to be an intelligent kid. Lucius started learning biology in the age of 6, he is portrayed to have an above-average intelligence in science, but seems to be only average in mathematics. Much to his father's nature, he's sensitive to crosses. Lucius never quite shows feelings of rage, fear or even panic. He's also very methodical, which makes it easier to kill someone and not being caught. Powers and Abilities As an Antichrist, Lucius possesses following abilities: *'Telekinesis' - Lucius can mentally pick up and move objects without touching them, start-up radios and car engines, break various objects and cause others (power lines, lamp-posts) to malfunction. In the second game, he even able to use objects from distance, knocks people with telekinetic force that focused into concussive force, and shattered objects at will. *'Mind Control' - Lucius can control other people's minds at will. In the first game, he can only control weak-willed individuals to do his bidding for a brief of time. But in the second game, he had better skills in this power as he now capable to mind controlled other people for more complex deeds such as murder, vandalism, and crafting tools for murder and other evil deeds. *'Mind Erase' - Lucius can erase short-term memories from those who have caught him. This is only ability he lost as with events of the second game. *'Pyrokinesis' - Lucius can cause objects around him bursts into flames and even throwing small ball of flames. In the second game, he still able to manipulate fire and cause objects and corpses to combust, but now no longer able to hurl fireballs since his pyrokinetic ability is now mostly used for inducing spontaneous combustion. In the second game he gained two new abilities which replace his Mind Erase ability: *'Invisibility' - Lucius can become invisible at will for a brief time. *'Blindness Inducement' - Lucius can made others blind for brief amount of time, long enough for him to escape before they regained their sight. *'Shapeshifting': Lucius can assume the form of other beings with a burst of hellfire. In order to do so, he requires a disembodied heart of being in question. *'Illusion Inducement': Lucius can subject others into powerful illusion, making his targets see, hear or feel things that do not exist. Gallery Images 1816330-lucius 26267 large.jpeg Lucius-0.jpg LuciusWagner2.png Trivia *As the game is heavily based off The Omen, Lucius is extremely similar to Damien Thorn. Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Hegemony Category:Mute Category:Paranormal Category:Serial Killers Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Karma Houdini Category:Satanism Category:Male Category:Dark Messiah Category:Symbolic Category:Homicidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rogues Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Damned Souls Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Cataclysm Category:Redeemed Category:Satan